harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly strikes again!
The evil murderer, Molly, strikes again, and this time, Kylie Kalters, Audrey Monroe's granddaughter, is the victim! Last time on Harpers Falls: *Harold and Kylie prepare to go on to Philadelphia to visit her mother. *Caitlin and Alicia Lambert put the possible neutralizing on relentless Molly Molly was furious! She had called that man who had molested Roger Lambert while he was living in Florida, but the fool had been killed. He was killed in prison for what he did to Roger. Now that her leverage was gone, she had no choice but to make a major trauma. She called Andrew Monroe, and cooed that she wanted to marry him. "Marrying sweet Molly Wainwright will open new worlds for you," she cackled. Andrew didn't agree, "I have no desire to marry you, Wainwright," he said coldly, "I won't ever marry again! I am happy where I am living in Boston, and I am enjoying my life. So, drop dead!" Andrew slammed the phone down, and sat down. He took a picture out of his wallet, and it was a picture of Kylie when she was three or four. She was sitting on Santa's lap when they went to John Wanamaker's in Philadelphia. One of his friends, a guy named Mark, looked at the picture. "She's beautiful," he said. "My daughter, Kylie," Andrew said, "when she was four years old." Meanwhile, Kylie Kalters was furious and she stormed down to the Law Enforcement Center. "WAINWRIGHT!" she screamed, "I WANT WORDS WITH YOU!" Molly sauntered down, laughing and yakking all the way. "Hahaha!" Molly laughed, "I heard you found out what I did!" "Indeed I did," she spat, "you malodorous lying conniving bitch! I heard what you did to my family!" "Messing with a marriage, and forcing someone to divorce their wife, by lying to everyone!" Molly laughed insanely, "I was the one who told your dad to leave your mother's parents off your wedding list!" That made Kylie completely lose her temper. "YOU STUPID EVIL BITCH!" she screamed, and lunged at her. Molly grabbed a letter opener, and seamlessly slit Kylie's throat! Harold screamed, "KYLIE!" he cried, anguished. Molly roared with hilarious laughter, "DIE, YOU DAMNED WHORE!" she roared, howling with laughter, "I HOPE YOU DIE!" Veronica grabbed Molly and disarmed her, "Call the Hospital," she said to Joanna Harper, who picked up the phone and called them. "Kylie, honey," Veronica said, "hang in there. It's Veronica Marcus, honey." The ambulance came and loaded Kylie on the ambulance. Harold went in and rode with his wife. Veronica's eyes were blazing with rage, and she slammed the smirking Molly against the wall. "YOU MURDERING BITCH!" she screamed, as she was ready to slug Molly. Joanna tried to pull Veronica away from her, "Vee," Joanna said, "she will be punished indeed for this! I will file the charges myself, you don't need to worry about this." "She slit Kylie Kalters throat!" she cried, "She has to be punished!" "She will, Veronica," Anne Hamilton said, "I will assure you of that." Meanwhile, at the hospital, Harold sobbed. Dylan and Alex came in and saw him crying. "Harold," Dylan said, "what happened?" "Kylie," he choked, "that wench Molly slit her throat at the Law Enforcement Center!" Dylan looked horrified, Alex grabbed a chair and helped his lover into it. "Who is with her?" Alex asked. "Dr. Steinbach," Harold said, "I am sure." Minutes later, Dr. Steinbach came in, her eyes tired, and tears falling. "What happened?" Alex asked. "It was too late," she said, "Kylie is dead." Harold broke down then; Dylan and Alex held him as he sobbed. Meanwhile, Dr. Steinbach called the Law Enforcement Center. "Kylie Monroe Kalters is dead," she said to Anne Hamilton, "the blood loss was too late, the cut was so deep, and that was how bad it is." Veronica shot a venomous glare at Molly, who was laughing all the while. "Such a pity that stupid Kylie is dead!" Molly roared, seeing it as a hilarious joke. "I'm hereby charging you with first degree murder!" Anne said furiously, "In the cold-blooded murder of Kylie Kalters!" Molly laughed herself silly. What will happen next? *What will Andrew's reaction be when he is told by Harold about Kylie's death? *Molly may be laughing now, but she won't be when the entire Monroe family go after her! *What kind of conniving will Molly do to get the Monroes off her back? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes